


That Filthy Stare

by idyll



Series: Filthy [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-08
Updated: 2006-11-08
Packaged: 2017-10-07 10:36:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idyll/pseuds/idyll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She looks at them through a tangled nest of hair, her make-up smudged like dark circles under her eyes and her lipstick kissed into a rust-colored stain around her mouth .</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Filthy Stare

Laura leans over the edge of the bed and digs through the clothing strewn on the floor and then tips back onto the bed looking victorious and holding a pair of Evan's boxer briefs. John is near-to-comatose, tangled up with Evan, sticky and sweaty and ripe, but he knows her well enough to be warned that she's up to something.

She untangles the boxer briefs from the knot they're in and then lies on her back to put them on, legs stretched straight up, small feet delicately threading through the leg holes, and then lowers her legs and shimmies the briefs up her hips. When she gets to her knees they hang low on her waist, swim around her thighs, and she has to move from the hip to keep them on, exaggerated follow-through like extended contact between a bat and ball.

She wraps one arm across her breasts and looks at them through a tangled nest of hair, her make-up smudged like dark circles under her eyes and her lipstick kissed into a rust-colored stain around her mouth. John licks his lips and hears Evan breathe, "Jesus, she's going to kill us one of these nights." There's a dark gleam in her eyes, the same one she had the night she guided John's cock into Evan and then expertly bound them together so that neither could move. John watches, waits, and follows the path of her free hand as it moves over her torso, then down between her legs to fondle the curve of fabric where Evan's dick and balls are usually cradled. She ghosts her fingers over it, careful not to collapse the convex shape.

It gets John hot in ways that he can't even understand, and if Laura and Evan hadn't already taught him to just _go with it_ already, he might try to figure it out. Instead he untangles himself from Evan and knee-walks down to the edge of the bed where Laura is.

As he's kissing her stained mouth she climbs onto his thighs and takes hold of his cock, pulling it through the y-front of the boxer briefs, and John pushes forward, slides into her slick heat. When he looks down there's just the black material of Evan's boxer briefs to be seen, with only the very base of his dick showing and nothing of Laura despite that she's right there, and he's inside of her, and he shudders because--_fuck_\--he doesn't know why and he doesn't care why, it's just _hot_.

He starts to move, short, powerful thrusts that force little sounds of surprise from her, and she's so wet that she drenches the material that bunches around his balls. It scrapes the too-sensitive skin, making him hiss every time he thrusts forward, ratcheting up the tension until he's desperate to _get there, finish, come, oh, god, come_. Evan plasters himself to John's back, breathing filthy words in a cool voice and mocking tone into John's ear, and John doesn't know why he finds that so fucking hot, either, but he does and his head falls forward and he presses his forehead to Laura's shoulder and gasps for breath.

Evan slides his hand down John's ass, between his cheeks, and rubs against him with one finger, and John's hips piston faster, harder, deeper into Laura, who plays with her breasts, pulls and pinches at her nipples, leaning back and trusting John to keep her up with the grip he has on her hips. She goes lax and he lifts her up and down on his cock, and she spasms around him wildly every time she closes her fingers around her nipples.

It brings John to the point that it's almost torture and he needs it to end but he can't get as deep as he wants because of the boxer briefs bunched between them, and the air has cooled the wet material against his balls uncomfortably, and Evan's still just rubbing him, and he hurts and aches and he's at the edge and shaking.

They don't make him beg but John knows that if they wanted him to he would. He'd beg Laura to grind down and tighten around him, and Evan to suddenly shove his finger in, bone-dry and rough. He'd beg, and he'd offer them things he's sworn to never give away, things that aren't his to start with. But they give it to him, take him there, and he doesn't have to do anything more than need it, and it's not too soon, and it doesn't go on so long that it's too much, and coming is like having the breath kicked out of him, startling and shocking for one panicky moment before it happens and he's left dizzy and light-headed and floaty.

Evan eases his jerking, uncoordinated body down and to the side as Laura climbs off his lap. He stays there, sprawled boneless, and watches Evan lay Laura out and push one of her legs towards her chest. He pulls at the hem of the briefs, tugs it aside so that her cunt is bared, and John wouldn't be surprised to see steam rising from her then, all that heat coming into contact with the regular temperature air in the room.

Evan doesn't tease her like he sometimes does, and John loves the way he dives in, buries his face in Laura's cunt like nothing else exists, and growls louder than Laura herself does at the sensation. He loves the random flash of Lorne's teeth that coincide with Laura making rough, choked-off noises, and the way Evan turns his face this way and that, rubbing around, until the entire lower half of his face is shiny with her.

When Evan opens his mouth wide, working his tongue around inside of her and sliding his upper lip over her clit, John manages to drags himself over to them and sucks on one of her nipples while he flicks the other. Laura takes handfuls of their hair in each of her fists, and comes, silent but powerful, and John doesn't have to be between her legs to know that this is one of those times when she literally _comes_, a last burst of wetness that Evan licks into his mouth.

Evan moves from between Laura's legs and John wraps a hand around the back of his neck, pulls him up, and sucks and licks at his lips, his chin, his cheeks, and Laura's tongue joins his along the way, until they've licked as much of her from Evan's face as possible. They move to his mouth then and he opens up, slides his tongue out to twine around theirs, and his knee knocks into John when he braces his feet on the mattress and starts thrusting up.

Evan's at the edge already, without really having been touched himself, and it's making him restless and flushed and vocal, and John loves him like this so much that sometimes he keeps him here for hours, but not tonight. He and Laura wrap a hand each around Evan's cock, fingers threading together, and start stroking him, hard and tight, just the way he needs it when he's like this.

"We've got you, baby, don't worry," Laura whispers and moves to scrape her teeth along the side of his neck.

Evan thrusts into their grip, panting harshly, and John catches one of Evan's flailing hands and brings it to his mouth. Evan turns his head to the side, pupils blown, and he looks just as ready to beg as John felt a short while ago, but John doesn't give him a chance to. He parts his lips against the fleshy pad of Evan's palm, applies teeth and tongue just like Laura's doing at his neck.

The noises coming from Evan are throaty and broken, and he's tossing his head from side to side, and John and Laura stroke him faster, their thumbs sliding over the head in an intricate and well-practiced figure-eight, their pinkies stretching down to graze his balls, which are drawn tight and high, and it only takes a half dozen strokes before Evan groans and comes in their hands.

They keeping working him with hands and mouths for a little while, drawing it out until he gasps _god, no, no more, can't--_ and they release him, pull their mouths away with one last lick.

Laura curls around Evan, and Evan curls around John, and John reaches across to offer his come-covered fingers to Laura, who sucks them clean with a small, satisfied sound while Evan does the same to her own hand. John thinks the lights down until the room is barely lit, Laura pulls a blanket up over them, and Evan mutters something incomprehensible in a sleepy slur, and John's muscles are still randomly twitching under his skin when he falls asleep.

*   
.End


End file.
